eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 22 - Arya II
Arya II ist das zweiundzwanzigste Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya Stark wird vom Gütigen Mann in den Rang eines Akolythen des Vielgesichtigen Gottes erhoben und erhält verschiedene neue Aufgaben: sie soll von der Heimatlosen die Sprache der Braavosi lernen, die Leichen im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß reinigen und üben, die Muskeln in ihrem Gesicht zu kontrollieren. Der Gütige Mann erklärt ihr außerdem unter anderem, woher die Gilde der Gesichtslosen Männer stammt. Schließlich schickt der Gütige Mann sie für eine Zeitlang zum Fischhändler Brusco, um die Sprache der Braavosi noch besser zu lernen. Synopsis Arya lebt sich im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß ein Arya Stark lebt zusammen mit der Heimatlosen, drei Akolythen, zwei Dienern und der Köchin Umma unter dem Tempel von Schwarz und Weiß. Die beiden Diener scheinen stumm zu sein, bis Arya sie eines Tages beten hört. Der eine ist sehr alt und hat einen krummen Rücken, der andere hat ein rotes Gesicht. Die Akolythen sind jünger: der älteste der drei ist so alt wie Eddard Stark, die beiden anderen in etwa so wie Sansa Stark. Die Akolythen und die Priester tragen Roben, die auf der einen Seite schwarz und auf der anderen weiß sind, allerdings in entgegengesetzter Anordnung, und die Roben der Priester haben zusätzlich eine Kapuze. Arya trägt die Kleidung der Diener: ein Wollhemd, eine Pluderhose, Leinenwäsche und Stoffpantoffeln. Jeden Abend murmelt Arya ihre Todesliste als Gebet auf: Ser Gregor Clegane, Dunsen, Raff, Ser Ilyn Payn, Ser Meryn Trant, Königin Cersei Lennister. Sie hätte die Namen der Freys hinzugefügt, wenn sie sie gewusst hätte, aber sie schwört, sie alle eines Tages umzubringen. Der Gütige Mann (einer der Priester) erklärt ihr, dass jeder, der Angst hat, lügt, und er will wissen was es mit den Namen auf sich hat. Arya erklärt ihm, dass das Menschen seien, die sie hasst und deren Tod sie sich wünscht, und dabei muss sie daran denken, dass sie Jaqen H'ghar nur Namen zuflüstern musste, damit er sie für sie tötete. Auf die Frage, ob sie nur deshalb das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß aufgesucht habe, um das töten zu lernen, beantwortet Arya mit "Vielleicht", woraufhin der Gütige Mann ihr sagt, dass sie dann falsch sei, denn sie habe nicht über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden, dieses Recht stehe nur dem Vielgesichtigem Gott zu. Sie seien nur seine Diener, die mit einem Eid an seinem Willen gebunden sind. Als Arya zu den Steinstatuen der verschiedenen Götter hinüberschaut, erklärt der Gütige Mann, dass der Vielgesichtige Gott alle Götter zusammen beinhalte. Jeden Tag fragt er Arya, wer sie sei, und jedesmal antwortet sie "Niemand", doch sie denkt an all ihre Spitznamen: Arya im Wege, Arya Pferdegesicht, Arry und Wiesel, Jungtaube, Salzy, Nan der Mundschenk, eine graue Maus, ein Schaf und der Geist von Harrenhal. Im Grunde aber fühlt sie sich immer noch wie Arya aus dem Hause Stark, Tochter von Lord Eddard Stark und Lady Catelyn, mit all ihren Geschwistern und dem Halbbruder Jon Schnee sowie einem Schattenwolf namens Nymeria. Das allerdings ist die Antwort, die der Gütige Mann nicht hören will. Arya kann nicht mit den anderen sprechen, da sie ihre Sprache nicht kann, aber sie hört ihnen zu und wiederholt die Worte. Der junge Akolyth kümmert sich um die Kerzen, obwohl er blind ist, und der Gütige Mann erklärt ihr, dass er sich vom Geruchssinn leiten lasse und dass es außerdem dort kälter sei, wo keine Kerze brennt. Die Bewohner des Tempels beten jeden Morgen im Morgengrauen und vor dem Frühstück, indem sie vor dem schwarzen Becken knien. An manchen Tagen spricht der Gütige Mann das Gebet, manchmal auch die Heimatlose. Jeden Tag erscheinen alte Frauen und beten. Oft kommen Menschen in den Tempel, die sich den Tod einer bestimmten Person wünschen, jeden Tag aber kommen Gläubige in das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß, die meisten von ihnen treten allein ein und bleiben auch allein, sie entzünden Kerzen an dem einen oder dem anderen Altar, beten neben dem Becken, und manche weinen. Einige trinken sogar aus dem schwarzen Becher und legen sich dann schlafen, aber die meisten trinken nicht. Es gibt keine Andachten, keine Lieder oder Lobgesänge zum Wohlgefallen des Gottes. Im Tempel herrscht niemals großer Andrang. Von Zeit zu Zeit bittet ein Gläubiger darum, einen Priester zu sprechen, und der Gütige Mann oder die Heimatlose führen denjenigen dann nach unten ins Allerheiligste, doch das geschieht nicht oft. Es gibt 30 verschiedene Götterstatuen im Tempel: die Greisinnen bevorzugen die Weinende Frau, reiche Männer den Löwen der Nacht, Arme den Verhüllten Wanderer, Soldaten zünden Kerzen vor Bakkalon dem Bleichen Kind an, Seeleute vor der Mondbleichen Jungfrau und für den Meerlingkönig. Der Fremde hat ebenfalls einen Altar, der jedoch selten besucht wird und vor dem meist nur eine einzelne Kerze brennt. Die Kuppe, auf welcher der Tempel steht, ist von unterirdischen Gängen durchzogen, die in den Fels gehauen sind. Die Priester und die Akolythen schlafen im ersten Kellergeschoss, Arya und die Diener im zweiten. Das unterste Stockwerk ist das Allerheiligste des Tempels und darf nur von den Priestern betreten werden. Arya darf sich außerhalb ihrer Arbeitszeiten frei im Tempel bewegen, nur in den dritten Keller darf sie nicht. Einmal entdeckt sie eine Kammer mit lauter Waffen, ein anderes Mal einen Raum mit allerhand Kleidungsstücken. Arya denkt, dass es irgendwo auch eine Schatzkammer geben müsse. Eines Tages besucht der Gütige Mann Arya unerwartet, und sie versucht, ihn anzulügen, was er aber sofort durchschaut. Mit Umma, der Köchin, kommt Arya gut zurecht. Sie zeigt ihr die Sachen, die sie tun soll, und Arya tut sie, bis Umma ihr "Halt" sagt, das erste Wort, dass Arya auf Braavosi lernt. Das Brackwasser, das Braavos umgibt, ist voller Fische und Schalentiere, und ein langsam fließender, brauner Fluss mündet im Süden in die Lagune und durchzieht weite Schilfflächen, Gezeitentümpel und Watt. Klaffmuscheln und Herzmuscheln gibt es dort im Überfluss, dazu Miesmuscheln und Moschusfisch, Frösche und Schildkröten, Schlammkrabben, Leopardenkrabben und Kletterkrabben, rote Aale, schwarze Aale, gestreifte Aale, Neunaugen und Austern. Umma würzt den Fisch manchmal mit Salz und Arya findet, dass er köstlich schmeckt, und sie muss daran denken, dass es Heiße Pastete vermutlich auch gut gefallen hätte. Das Abendessen entwickelt sich zu Aryas Lieblingszeit, denn schon lange ist Arya nicht mehr regelmäßig mit vollem Bauch in ein Bett gegangen. Der Gütige Mann erlaubt ihr ab und zu, Fragen zu stellen. Sie fragt ihn, warum die sterbenden Menschen so friedlich sind, wenn sie in den Tempel kommen, denn normalerweise seien sie voller Panik im Angesicht des Todes wie z.B. Ser Amory Lorch oder der Junge in Königsmundsiehe: II-Arya I.. Der Gütige Mann erklärt Arya, dass der Tod nicht das Schlimmste sei, sondern eine Gabe des Vielgesichtigen Gottes, die ein Ende von Armut und Schmerz bedeutet. Er führt aus, dass der Vielgesichtige Gott jedem Neugeborenen einen Dunklen Engel mitschicke, der die Menschen auf dem Weg durch das Leben begleitet. Wenn die Sünden oder die Leiden zu groß werden, dann nimmt er den Menschen bei der Hand und führt ihn in die Länder der Nacht, wo die Sterne ewig leuchten. Die Besucher des Tempels, die aus dem Becken trinken, suchen nach ihrem Engel, und die brennenden Kerzen spenden ihnen Trost. Er fragt Arya, woran sie bei dem Duft der Kerze denkt, und Arya muss an Winterfell denken, an Schnee und Rauch und Kiefernnadeln, die Ställe, Hodors Lachen, Jon Schnee und Robb Stark, an Sansa Stark und ihre Lieder, die Gruft, an frisch gebackenes Brot, den Götterhain und an Nymeria. Dem Gütigen Mann sagt sie, dass sie an gar nichts denke, aber er erkennt ihre Lüge sofort, und er bietet ihr an, sofort das Haus zu verlassen, allerdings könne sie dann nicht zurückkehren. Das will Arya nicht. Dann erinnert der Gütige Mann sie daran, dass sie Gehorsam von ihr verlangen, ansonsten müsse sie das Haus verlassen. Arya hat neben der Küchenhilfe noch andere Aufgaben: sie muss den Fußboden kehren, das Essen auftragen und Getränke einschenken, dann die Kleidung der Toten sortieren und ihr Geld zählen. Jeden Morgen begleitet sie den Gütigen Mann, um bei einem Rundgang durch den Tempel nach den Toten zu suchen. Die Toten sind nie schwer zu finden. Sie kommen in den Tempel, beten eine Zeit lang, trinken aus dem Becken und legen sich auf eins der Steinbetten zum sterben. Wenn sie eine Leiche finden, tragen die Diener sie in den Keller, nachdem der Gütige Mann ein kleines Gebet gesprochen hat. Dort ziehen die Akolythen die Leiche aus und waschen sie. Kleidung und Wertsachen werden später sortiert, und die nackte Leiche wird ins dritte Untergeschoss ins Allerheiligste gebracht, aber Arya findet nicht heraus, was dort mit der Leiche geschieht. An einem Abend kommt Arya beim Abendessen sogar der Verdacht, dass sie die Leichen essen könnten, der Gütige Mann aber beschwichtigt sie und sagt, dass es lediglich Schweinefleisch sei. Der Gütige Mann fordert, dass Arya ihre Habseligkeiten aufgibt Aryas Bett ist aus Stein, und es erinnert sie an die Zeit in Harrenhal, als sie für Wies Treppen putzen musste. Allerdings hat sie eine eigene Kammer, und dort bewahrt sie ihre Schätze auf: die Gegenstände, die die Männer der Tochter des Titanen ihr geschenkt haben und natürlich Nadel. Arya trainiert weiterhin oft mit Nadel, aber als die Heimatlose sie eines Nachts zufällig dabei sieht, fordert der Gütige Mann sie am nächsten Tag auf, sich von all ihren Schätzen zu trennen. Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß sei ein Ort des Dienens, und all die Sachen würden der stolzen Arya aus dem Haus Stark gehören, für die klein Platz sei. Entweder trenne sie sich von den Dingen, oder sie müsse gehen. Er erkennt sogar ihre Furcht, keinen anderen Ort auf der Welt zu finden und bietet ihr an, ihr einen Platz bei der Schwarzen Perle oder bei der Tochter der Dämmerung als Kurtisane zu besorgen. Er bietet ihr auch an, einen Mann für sie zu finden, falls sie eine Familie gründen wolle. Wenn sie aber nach Westeros zurück wolle, könne sie schon am folgenden Tag mit der Strahlende Dame von Kapitän Luco Prestayn nach Möwenstadt, Dämmertal, Königsmund oder Tyrosh auslaufen. Als Arya antwortet, dass sie dorthin nicht zurückkehren will, erklärt der Gütige Mann ihr, dass er im Moment nur ein Kind in ihr sehe, und dazu noch ein Mädchen, und dass im Laufe der Zeit nur wenige Frauen dem Vielgesichtigen Gott gedient hätten, weil Frauen für gewöhnlich Leben bringen und nicht das Geschenk des Todes. Der Gütige Mann führt aus, dass der Vielgesichtige Gott ihr Alles nehmen werde, sogar ihre Sinne und ihre Gefühle, dann fragt er sie erneut, ob sie das kann, schaut ihr tief in die Augen und entscheidet, dass sie es nicht kann. Arya antwortet, dass sie das könne, wenn sie wollte. Der Gütige Mann verlangt von ihr, dass sie das beweist, indem sie sich von ihren Schätzen trennt. 300px|thumb|Arya entledigt sich ihrer Habseligkeiten (von Christine Mitzuk ©FFG) An diesem Abend kann Arya nicht einschlafen und sie wälzt sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Mitten in der Nacht steht sie auf, zieht sich die Kleider an, die sie auf dem Weg von Westeros hierher angehabt hat, nimmt sich ihre Schätze und Nadel und schleicht die Treppe hinauf. Sie denkt an all diejenigen, die sie getroffen und wieder verlassen haben, nachdem sie Winterfell als Heimat verloren hatte: Heiße Pastete, Gendry, Yoren und Lommy Grünhand und sogar Harwin. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft erblickt sie den freien Himmel wieder, als sie aus der großen Flügeltür nach draußen tritt. Es ist dunkel und vernebelt, und Arya steigt die steile Treppe zum Anleger hinab. Dort hält sie die Silbergabel in der Hand, und ihr fällt auf, dass sie ihr fremd ist, sodass sie sie einfach in den Kanal wirft. Dasselbe tut sie mit ihrem Schlapphut, den Handschuhen und ihrem Geld: fünf Silberhirschen, neun Kupfersterne, einige Heller, halbe Heller und Groschen. Es folgen ihre Stiefel, ihr Dolch, ihr Schwertgurt und ihre Kleidung, bis nur noch Nadel übrig bleibt. Sie denkt an Jons Worte und die ihres Vaters, an das Zeichen, das Mikken in das Schwert eingraviert hat und sie versucht sich einzureden, es sei nur ein gewöhnliches Schwert, doch schnell merkt sie, dass es eben auch Robb und Bran und Rickon, ihre Mutter und ihr Vater, sogar Sansa, die Alte Nan, der Herzbaum und Jon Schnees Lächeln ist. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie Polliver ihr das Schwert abgenommen hatte, als Ser Gregors Männer sie gefangen genommen hatte, und wie sie es wiedergewonnen hatte im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass die Alten Götter wollten, dass sie es wiederbekommt, und sie entscheidet, dass der Vielgesichtige Gott den ganzen Rest bekommt, nicht aber Nadel. Nackt schreitet sie wieder die Treppe hinauf, und auf halbem Weg wackelt einer der Steine. Arya versteckt Nadel unter dem Stein und zählt die Stufen bis zur Tür. Die Geschichte der Gesichtslosen Männer Arya erzählt dem Gütigen Mann nichts von der Nacht, aber am nächsten Tag weiß er trotzdem Bescheid, und nach dem Essen kommt er in ihre Zelle, um ihr die Geschichte seines Glaubens und die der Gesichtslosen Männer zu erzählen: Sie sind älter als Braavos selbst, und es hat sie schon vor der Erhebung des Titanen von Braavos und der Entlarvung von Uthero gegeben. Sie sind in Braavos zur Blüte gelangt, aber ihre Wurzeln liegen unter den elenden Sklaven, die in den tiefen Minen unter den Vierzehn Flammen von Valyria schuften mussten. Die Valyrer waren einst ein Volk von Schafhütern auf der Valyrischen Halbinsel. Als die Macht der Drachenlords anstieg, schickten sie Sklaven unter die Vulkane, um nach Gold oder anderen Rohstoffen zu suchen. Sklaven aus Hundert Nationen arbeiteten unter den Vierzehn Flammen, und die übelsten Sklaven wurden hinabgeschickt, um in der roten Dunkelheit zu sterben. Die Minen des alten Valyria waren immer heiß und ihre Hitze nahm sogar zu, als die Schächte immer tiefer getrieben wurden. Die Sklaven plagten sich in einem wahren Glutofen, und sie verbrannte sich ihre Füße am Boden, selbst wenn sie Sandalen trugen. Der Fels um sie herum war zu heiß, um ihn anzufassen, und in der Luft lag stetiger Geruch von Schwefel, während die Dünste die Lungen der Sklaven verätzten. Manchmal durchbrachen sie eine Wand, trafen aber nur auf eine Gaswolke, kochendes Wasser oder geschmolzenes Gestein statt auf Gold. Die Schächte waren manchmal so niedrig, dass die Sklaven nur kriechen konnten, und außerdem gab es Feuerwürme unter den Vulkanen. Diese Tiere hinterließen nur verbrannte und verkohlte Leichen, aber trotz der Gefahren wurden die Schächte immer tiefer gegraben, obwohl die Sklaven darum flehten, nicht weiter graben zu müssen. Die Drachenlords kümmerte das wenig, denn sie waren mächtige Zauberer und hatten in Kriegs- wie in Friedenszeiten immer genügend Sklaven, sodass ihr Leben ihnen nichts galt. So missglückten auch alle kleineren Revolten in den Minen. Der erste Mann ohne Gesicht war allerdings einer derjenigen, die das Wagnis eingingen. Es gibt Gerüchte, er sei ebenfalls ein Sklave gewesen, andere hingegen behaupten, er sei der Sohn eines adeligen Grundbesitzers oder gar ein Aufseher gewesen. Dieser Mann hörte die vielen hundert unterschiedlichen Gebete der Sklaven zu den verschiedensten Göttern, doch ihm fiel auf, dass sie alle um dasselbe baten, nämlich um Gnade und ein Ende ihrer Qualen. Doch keiner der Götter gewährte sie ihnen. Dann kam dem Mann die Erkenntnis, dass alle Götter ihre Werkzeuge haben, um ihren Willen auf Erden auszuführen, und diese Werkzeuge sind die Menschen. In Wirklichkeit beteten sie also nicht zu hundert verschiedenen Göttern, sondern nur zu einem einzigen mit hundert Gesichtern. In dieser Nacht befreite er den einen Sklaven, der am aufrichtigsten um Erlösung gebeten hatte, und erlöste ihn von seinen Qualen. Das erste Geschenk war gemacht worden. Arya wird Novizin Wieder fragt er Arya, wer sie sei, und entlarvt ihre Lüge sofort. Arya fragt ihn, ob es Magie sei, die ihm helfe, das zu erkennen, aber der Gütige Mann erklärt ihr, dass es allein Übung sei. Sie müsse nur lernen, ein Gesicht zu lesen: die Augen, der Mund, die gesamten Gesichtsmuskeln verraten eine Lüge sofort. Jeder Mensch verrät sich durch eine bestimmte kleine Bewegung in seinem Gesicht, wenn er lügt. Arya bittet darum, dass er ihr diese Fähigkeit beibringen soll, und der Gütige Mann sagt, dass die Heimatlose das übernehmen werde, die just in diesem Moment in der Tür erscheint. Sie werde Arya zunächst die Sprache der Braavosi beibringen, und im Gegenzug wird die Heimatlose die Gemeine Zunge von Arya lernen. Ab nun ist Arya Novizin. Sie trägt nun eine schwarz-weiße Robe statt des Dienergewands. In der nächsten Zeit zeigen die beiden unaufhörlich auf Dinge und bringen sich gegenseitig die entsprechenden Wörter dafür bei, zunächst die eher einfachen Dinge wie Alltagsgegenstände, und Arya fällt es viel schwerer als all die Aufgaben, die Syrio ihr einst gestellt hatte. Arya merkt, dass sie viel langsamer ist als die Heimatlose, und das ärgert sie. Eines Abends fragt die Heimatlose Arya, wer sie sei, und auch sie entlarvt Aryas Lüge. Fortan spielen sie ein neues Spiel: sie stellen sich abwechselnd Fragen und beantworten sie wahrheitsgemäß oder eben nicht, und der andere muss erkennen, ob es eine Lüge ist. Während die Heimatlose Aryas Lügen fast immer richtig bestimmt, errät Arya nur hin und wieder eine richtige Antwort, aber meistens liegt sie falsch. An einem anderen Abend fragt sie Arya, wie alt sie sei, und Arya erklärt, dass sie zehn sei, muss sich aber eingestehen, dass sie es selbst nicht genau weiß. Als sie die Heimatlose fragt, stellt sich heraus, dass sie schon 36 Jahre alt ist. Von Zeit zu Zeit besuchen auch andere Diener das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. So gibt es einen Fetten mit schwarzen Augen und einer Hakennase, ein Strenges Gesicht, das nie lächelt, und einen Ansehnlichen mit immer wechselnden aber schönen Gesichtern. Diese drei kommen am häufigsten, aber manchmal kommen noch weitere Diener: der Schieler, der kleine Lord und der Verhungerte. Arya soll ihnen einmal einschenken, und sie erinnert sich an die Zeit, als sie Lord Roose Boltons Mundschenk auf Harrenhal gewesen ist. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit fragt Arya, ob all die Männer Priester seien und ob Jaqen wieder nach Braavos zurückgekehrt sei. Dann erzählt sie, wie Jaqen sein Gesicht geändert hat und erklärt hatte, dass das nicht schwer sei, wenn man wüsste, wie es geht. Der Gütige Mann tut so, als wüsste er nicht, wovon Arya redet. Dann aber erklärt er ihr doch, dass es Jahre braucht, um den Zauber zu lernen. Er weist sie an, ihr Gesicht kennenzulernen und zu lernen, wie sie einzelne Muskeln bewegen kann. Seit diesem Gespräch übt Arya jeden Tag vor einem Spiegel aus Myr und schneidet Grimassen. Kurz später erhält sie den Auftrag, den Akolythen beim Herrichten der Leichen zu helfen, was Arya leicht fällt. Meistens sind die Leichen leicht, nur manchmal kämpft sie mit dem Gewicht von schweren Toten. Während sie die Leichen wäscht, fragt sie sich, warum die Menschen den Tod gesucht haben, und sie erinnert sich an eine Geschichte der Alten Nan: die hatte erzählt, dass es bei langen Wintern manchmal Männer gebe, die ihre Jahre überlebt haben und die dann verkünden, dass sie auf die Jagd gingen, obwohl man bei viel Schnee nicht jagen kann. Die Verwandten weinen dann, aber sie lassen die Männer ziehen. Dann kommt der Tag, an dem der Gütige Mann sie für eine Zeit fortschickt. Sie soll zu den Kais unterhalb der Überfluteten Stadt gehen und dort einen Fischhändler namens Brusco aufsuchen. Ihm soll sie beim Verkauf von Muscheln helfen und dabei die Sprache der Braavosi noch besser lernen. Zusammen überlegen sie, mit welchem Namen sie sich bei Brusco ausgibt: sie soll "Katz" sein, eine Waise aus Königsmund. Ihr Vater sei Rudermeister auf einem Schiff namens Nymeria gewesen, und als ihre Mutter starb, hat der Vater sie mit aufs Schiffe genommen, bis auch er starb und der Kapitän sie in Braavos von Bord geschickt habe. In dieser Nacht verlässt Arya das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß, verkleidet mit einem Mantel voller Flicken. Bald schon hat sie sich in dem Gewirr von Gassen und Kanälen verirrt, und die Menschen werfen ihr neugierige Blicke zu. Sie hebt das Gesicht, sodass Regen auf ihr Gesicht tropft, sagt die Namen ihrer Todesliste auf und ist glücklich. Sie sagt dreimal hintereinander "Valar morghulis". Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Braavos spielen Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 22